Standards of Roleplay
Introduction to Roleplay Now that you've got a character, you're going to need to know what to do with it. Seeing as how the whole reason the MUSH exists is to let people roleplay characters in an interpretation of the Star Wars Universe, you may as well learn what it's all about. This isn't Star Wars: Galaxies, nor is it a MUD. If you want to attack a character, you need to do more than click a mouse button. You'll have to act out every movement, every word, and every feeling to give the most realism to your character that is possible in a text-based environment. From here, onwards, I'll refer to Roleplay as simply RP. IC and OOC There are two sides to this mush, in terms of interaction with the environment. In Character (IC) and Out of Character (OOC). The names are self-explanatory, but if in doubt, ask another admin or player for clarification. Anything you learn through the course of RP, from reports, rumors or coded communication, and anything your character does, is considered IC. Other interactions, such as paging, channel conversations, @mail, and things done off the MUSH (e-mail, ICQ, AIM, etc..) are considered OOC. Here are a few pointers to help you: * Any information that is gained Out of Character (OOC), stays out of character. If you hear someone say something on a channel, for example, it does not mean your character has that information as IC knowledge. * Spreading IC information about another character, in OOC communication, is strongly discouraged. Reasons for doing so will be considered, but overall, this sort of information passing is not good practice. * If a player is rude to you In Character, it does not give you the right to be rude to them Out of Character. They are playing a character, the same way an actor follows the script for the villain they play. You do, have the right to react how you want ICly, of course. * Be open minded about your character. While defecting because you think it is a good idea OOCly, is completely unacceptable, creating a reason to RP with someone is not only allowed, but encouraged. It doesn't necessarily have to be based on truth. * If you have an alternate character, any information they gain through IC or OOC means, cannot be used on any of your other characters. Even if you know other parts of the script, your character has to act as though they don't. The Importance of Posing While you can often get your point across with a single +say, the attraction with Role-Play that uses the +pose or +emit commands, is being able to describe the details in the scene that can't be done with only words. Think about how many ways you can say something, or how what someone is doing while they speak to you, tells you more about them, and what is happening around you. The same is true of Role-Play. For instance, a pose such as: +Emit Version :"Crazy off-worlders.." a gruff voice sounds, a little louder than the ambient conversations in Gristler's Tech and Tucker. Tarison's voice is neither in his usual tone, nor does it match the smile upon his lips.. He lowers his voice a little more, and continues to speak to the Caamasi beside him, but this time, in his normal voice, "You'd honestly do well to watch where you walk, Tane. If anyone else falls over and repeats Xero's bout of amnesia, I'm going to have to lock everyone into landspeeders." Basic. +Say Version :Tarison says, "Crazy off-worlders.. You'd honestly do well to watch where you walk, Tane. If anyone else falls over and repeat's Xero's bout of amnesia, I'm going to have to lock everyone into landspeeders." Basic. Notice the difference? While the spoken words are the same, the manner in which they are delivered is quite different. Those looking on know that the later words are spoken softly, and probably not audible to them. Tane would also get a bit more of an idea about Tarison's meaning. The Importance of Legibility While English is the language the MUSH identifies as the core language, we recognize that it is not everyone's first language. We don't need our players to have the vocabulary of an English professor, but we do need our players to realize that in a text-based environment, the text has to be presented in a way that increased understanding. Punctuation, Spelling, Grammar -- these are all important on the MUSH, so that people can understand you easier. If you can't write it well enough for others to read, no one will realize your last pose was the best they've ever seen. The Good :"The sooner they do it, the better. I think that Traitine should've been locked up months ago, and you'll find I've got no sympathy for him at all." Sarwon shrugs his shoulders, then leans closer into the table. A nod of his head.. "I'll pay it." Basic. The Bad :"the sooner they do it the better. i think dat traitine shouldve been locked up months ago and you'll find i got no sympathy for him at all" sarwon shrugs his shoulders then leans closer into the table. a nod of his head "i'll pay it" Basic. The Ugly :"da soona dey doit da betta dat trait sholda been lokt up mons ago and u find i got no sympath for im at all" sarwon shrg his shoulders andand u find I got no sympathy for him at all" sarwon shrugs his shoulders den leans closer in2 da table a nod "i pay it" Basic. Each conveys the same information, but you'll notice that with each progressive example, the delivery of the information makes it harder to tell what is going on. You may as well be speaking another language. Net-slang and such are great, but they weren't around in the Star Wars movies, nor did they speak in abbreviations such as afaik, imho, or wtf. 3PO, TIE, and other Star Wars acronyms are fine. The Importance of Non-Human Aspects While aliens and droids are a cool part of the Star Wars Universe, if they are not played properly, they can detract from Role-Play. If you are planning on being an alien or droid, (or are already playing one), there are a few things you ought to keep in mind. Aliens and Droids are as different from humans in behaviour, as the way they look. Their opinions on everything they encounter is quite different to those of humans, since they have are different. Just as you should be able to tell that a human is upper-class nobility from the way they act (not just their description), so too should you be able to tell that a player is an alien or droid, from the way they act. Utilise the language code as much as you can. When with other aliens/droids of the same type as yourself, communicate in your default language as much as possible. There is a language system, so you ought to use it. The Importance of Describing When it comes to Role-Playing the actions of your character, it is much better to describe what you are doing, than state it. Other players have a better way to understand the situation if they know how it is affecting things (which you show in the descriptions of actions. Described Version :The ship shudders as it touches down on the planet's surface. As he looks out of the viewport, Tarison's eyes widen.. his mouth gaping wide open. "I.. I remember this planet n-now. We've been here before. T-This.. something terrible has happened." he quickly rises from the pilot's seat, and barks out orders.. "Everyone suit up -- Tane, we're going to need to keep the air inside clean." Basic. Stated Version :The ship lands. When Tarison looks outside, his face shows immense horror. He stutters, "I remember this planet now. We've been here before. This. something terrible has happened." he gets up and orders, "Everyone suit up. Tane, we're going to need to keep the air inside clean." Basic. Note that the first version describes exactly how the landing, Tarison's horror, and his words are. The latter misses these details, and provides a smaller image of what happened. In terms of fiction writing, this is often referred to as "Show, Don't Tell". The Importance of Perspective It is important to remember that those you are RP'ing with do not know the same things as you, and usually cannot read minds, or see what is otherwise invisible. Of course, there are exceptions (Force User's, for one), but generally, don't let others see what they shouldn't. If you see things you're not sure if you should have or not, it is usually good etiquette to ask the others in the room if you would have seen it or not. (Do not assume that just because it was typed, you know it). What They See :Only glares greet Rone as he moves along, noses wrinkling up at the filthy nature of the young man. He pauses.. Footsteps coming to a halt, then his eyes flicker closed. "I hope this was a good idea.." he mutters to himself, then draws a deep breath. He walks along one side of the corridor, brushing his shoulder against the wall intermittently.. dirtying it somewhat with blackened grime. What They Get :Every one looks at Rone in disgust, whether they mean it or not. It is the only greeting he is afforded. Noses wrinkle up at the stench he brings with him, from not having changed clothes in many years. Life on Nar Shaddaa was hard. He stops walking along, then wonders whether coming to this ship was was a good idea or not. He draws a deep breath, then keeps walking along the corridor. His rags drag oil and grease along the wall whenever he bumps into it. Now.. at a glance, the first pose is shorter. Doesn't that make it worse? Not on your life. This is a little tricky, and you may find both poses are acceptable to some players, however, a lot of RP'ers find the posing of details they cannot possibly know (such as thoughts, background, and the weather on Coruscant three weeks ago) to be a nuisance. The Importance of Active Role-Playing There are not many people who got into a lot of Role-Play by sitting around in their office, waiting for people to come to then. If someone else is in the room, on the same ship, or planet as you, and you are not currently engaged in Role-Play, you should so your best to seek Role-Play with that person. (It doesn't hurt to invite people to on-going RP, either). This is one way to be involved in 'Active Role-Play' Another way to actively seek Role-Play, is to be online more. If you are not on the mush, you can't expect to find Role-Play here, can you? Even if no-one is on while you are, people may connect five minutes later. And five minuets after that, MORE players might connect. It's at times like that, that Role-Play often breaks out. If you're stuck for ideas on what to Role-Play, ask other players. Chances are, they can usually give you a few ideas on what you can act out. A lot of the best Role-Play is spontaneous like this. The Importance of.. Final Tips No guide to anything would be complete without some final tips to help get the 'Role-Play Ball' rolling for you. Here they are: * More experienced players are a valuable source of information. Most are more than happy to help you, if you ask. Some may give you help without your asking. They're trying to improve your Role-Play experience as much as their own, so be open to what they say. * Personal Role-Play is often the best, not combat-related Role-Play. Conflict is great, though it doesn't have to always end in the end of another PC's life. * The chargen system is here to support Role-Play, not replace it. We do have a +roll command, though in general, it is best to steer clear of code, and focus on proper Role-Play. +roll is best for when disputes arise, and need to be solved. * If you find yourself liking someone's Role-Play, or the way they are developing, let them know. It's quite encouraging for them. If you find yourself *really* liking the way they show their character, send them a +nom, to give their character a reward also. * Remember that its only a game. As such, you're meant to have fun. So have fun (or else! ;) Category:Policy